Project Summary Maximizing the impact of each DBP project requires frequent communication so that we fully understand the nature of the biological problem being addressed and that the collaborating investigator(s) fully understand the capabilities of each available technology. We will continue to work actively with the investigators of each DBP to optimize and implement the most effective experimental design for each project. Our metric for successful completion of a DBP project is publication and we expect to fully engage in authoring each manuscript. As such, we will likewise actively work with each DBP collaborator to design, construct, and revise manuscripts that we will target for publication in top journals. We aim for every DBP project to generate at least one publication. This strategy will also aid in disseminating the center technologies to new audiences, those of the collaborator's biomedical specialty field. As each DBP in our portfolio progresses, we will actively seek out new projects. We expect that many new DBPs will naturally evolve from the proposed work listed under the C&S section as those projects continue to take form. We will also continue to proactively seek out leaders in the fields of metabolism and biomedicine across a broad geographical area to initiate DBP projects that synergize with our existing work. We will continue to maintain a high bar for acceptance of DBP projects by actively screening proposals and selecting only those that we deem to be the most challenging and high-impact.